Berserkerzero7's Gaia library of Fanfic's!
by berserkerzero7
Summary: Just the Preview's of soon to be fics. Rated M to be safe.
1. TheJewelKnightofthesistersnewtestament

**I don't own Kamen Rider Series or Shinmai Maou No Keiyakusha. All are owned by their respective creator, publishers and ECT.**

 **(Flame~)**

 **After the death of Kiomi and the demise of Gremlin, Basara thought his normal life would resume, but one day his father said he had a big surprise. Now he has gained a little sister who happens to be the future Demon lord. Now he will once again become the jewel armored rider who would turn all of her sister's despair to hope. For he is Kamen Rider Wizard!**

 **(Flame~)**

 **City Park:**

 **Third person POV**

"Sigh." Mio Naruse, the decedent of the Demon King is a young woman in her mid teens with long crimson hair that reached to her back and tied into pigtails; she has pinkish eyes and a voluptuous body. She sighed while gazing at the city from the park. She could only look at the cities peaceful state knowing she might never see kind of things for a very long time.

"What's wrong Mio-sama?" The one who spoke was someone if ever could be described as a loli, with long silver hair and purple eyes. This was Maria Naruse, Mio's step sister, guardian and retainer.

"It's nothing Maria. I was just thinking of Onii… Basara." She said while remembering about her stepbrother, whom they deceived and took advantage of him. After we tried to hypnotize him to leave, he then revealed who he really was.., at least a part of it.

Maria then gave a troubled look. "I didn't realize he was part of the Hero clan." The Hero clan was a clan of humans that where pact with the gods and spirits that were task to defend humans from the supernatural world. They believed they were the only ones who can defend humanity, to their knowledge at least.

"But don't worry Mio-sama. I'll find a new base as soon as possible." Maria said reassuringly. But instead of cheering Mio up it only made her guiltier on the next family they would deceive. "Maria… let's stop deceiving people. I know it's selfish of me to ask but…" Maria stared at Mio for a while but nodded at her request. "If that is what you want Mio-sama."

" _Good bye Onii-chan._ " She said to herself, both Mio and Maria where about to leave until they heard laughter of a man. Both became alarmed, fearing that the enemy finally making their move. But the one that showed was not what they expected. The person appeared to be in his late teens. With a lean figure and was wearing a cap. All in all he appeared to be your everyday delinquent. They didn't feel anything strange from the teen and this caused them to relax a little.

Maria didn't recognize the teen but to Mio; he was one of the thugs that pestered her when she and Basara went shopping. "Your, one of the thugs the other day." Mio voiced out and the teen only smirked. "Ah that's good. You remembered me little gate."

"Gate?" Mio spoke in confusion. Not knowing what the teen was talking about. Maria on the other hand felt that she knew what a Gate was, but could put her finger on it.

The teen then gave a sneer. "The plan was simple. I have my fun with you and rape you and you fall to despair. Simple as that! Hell you being the next Demon lord is a big plus for us!" Both Mio and Maria were shocked and horrified on what the teen said. Both thought how a normal human can know they were demons. "But no… that punk kid just had to get in the way! I really wanted to kill that little shit. Well maybe that would bring you to despair as well."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mio said still confused what the teen was talking about. Maria body then started to glow a blue light. Her clothes seemingly started to burn of and were then replaced with a very revealing outfit. Her ears became pointed like an elf's. A tail appeared and on both side of her waist sprouted a small pair of wings. This was Maria's true form, her succubus form.

"I don't know who you are or how you know of us. But if you know what's good for you would leave peacefully." Maria said menacingly while letting of a small amount of her power. But the ten just gave her a perverted look. "Wow a succubus, now that my kind of girl. I'll enjoy indulging on both of you!"

Maria took on fighting stance. With a burst of speed she lunched herself towards the teen but to her surprise the teen didn't move. He only gave a grin and outstretched his right hand forward. Maria's fist collided with the teens palm and a shock wave fallowed and the surrounding trees bent while the grass disintegrated. Maria gasp and the teens grin didn't falter. "I got to admit, I actually felt that, kudos for you." The teen then kicked Maria, lunching her back, skidding through the ground.

"Maria!" Mio cried out seeing Maria struggling to get back up. She gave a furious look at the teen. Mio stretch out her hand and an intricate magic circle appeared and another, larger one appeared on top of the teen. Then a large torrent of fire fell on him. The teen screamed in agony being engulfed by the torrent of flame. Mio didn't show any remorse or hesitation. After what the teen display of strength she knew he wasn't human.

Mio then went to Maria's side and helped her to stand. Maria gave a smile of appreciation but suddenly went alert when she saw a large stream of fire headed straight for them. She pushed Mio to the side to dodge the incoming attack. The stream of fire missed and landed on the cluster of trees, burning them to ash with its explosion.

"I must admit I didn't expect you to have this much power with only six months of training. As expected of the next Demon lord!" they heard the voice of the teen. Mio could only gasp that he survived her attack. Maria, ignoring the pain went in front of Mio protectively. They saw a figure coming out of the, but to their shock what came out was not a heavily wounded teen. Instead what came out was a very good example on what a Demon looks like.

It appears to have giant pair of wings that took the form of solid fire. Its body was covered in armored like blue skin. His fingers were claws and his tows were the same. He has demonic red eyes with two horns on his head that curled to the back of his head and his mouth was covered with jagged teeth. This was the Ifrit Phantom.

"An Ifrit!" Maria screamed in shock but the Phantom waved a finger of correction. "No, no, no. I'm a Phantom little succubus! The Ifrit Phantom!" The Phantom declared with pride. Mio was still confused on what a Phantom was. Maria only looked confused. "Do take me as an idiot! Phantoms are just a myth. A story of monsters to scare little kids!" she yelled in denial not believing the Phantoms words. She knew of the Myth of the creatures known as Phantoms. Creatures who are born from any creature with magic or magical potential that were driven to despair. Yet to all they were Myths. And this creature claims to be that Mythical creature.

"Well ones standing right in front of you! I got to tell you. Your leaders know how to keep secrets." The Phantom revealed. "Well let's get this over with." He then brought out a hand full of small strange shaped rocks. There were about two dozen of them in both his hands. Throwing the rocks to the ground and immediately the rocks glowed and emitted a dark purple magic energy. The stone then morphed to some short of creatures.

The creatures appear to be impish stone creatures. It had lines on its face that crude form of a face. They also sported two horns on their heads. Cracks appear all over their bodies along with large like veins made of magma and were carrying large spears. These are the Phantom henchmen, the Ghouls.

"Subdue the Succubus!" The Phantom ordered and the Ghouls charged towards to the weakened Maria. But even as weakened as Maria was, she was still stronger then the Ghouls. Yet she was greatly overcome by the one advantage the Ghouls have, their numbers.

Maria was completely over whelmed the Ghouls had trapped her by their spears. She struggled, yet the Ghouls force and strength were too much for her. "Maria!" Mio cried out. She was preparing a spell to destroy the Ghouls, but was stopped b the Phantom by grabbing her hand. She struggled to break free and that action only caused a grunt of annoyance from the Phantom.

"Wow now. Let's not get to hasty now." The Phantom said while Mio continued to struggle. "Let go Mio-sama!" Maria screamed, still being pinned down by the Ghouls. The Phantom Tsk and gave a head gesture to the Ghouls. One of the Ghouls gave a node and stomped on Marias back. She screamed in agony and the Ghoul continued.

"Maria! You bastard! I'll kill you a hundred times over!" Mio yelled at the Phantom, while it gave a merit full laugh. "You got a lot of spirit. I like that in a woman!" The Phantom then started to caress Mio's cheek in a thoughtful manner. "Now how to bring you to despair." He said while tilting his head. "Should I go with my original plan, or something else?" He continued.

He then ripped Mio's blouse, exposing her rather generous bust. She screeched and covered her chest with her free hand. "Well I'll just go with my original plan." Mio could only stare at the Phantom in horror. Her mind was overcome with fear. "Now fall to despair and give rise to a new Phantom!" Mio shut her eyes simply waited for the inevitable. But it never came. What did come was the sound an engine revving, of a gun fire and bullets that hit some cement wall.

"GAH!" She heard the Phantoms scream of pain and the hard ground on her rear. She opened her eyes and saw someone, a boy, a boy on a motor cycle who was pointing a large silver gun with a black hand under its barrel. The boys face was covered by an ordinary helmet. So she could not tell who it was. But she recognized the bike. The bike appeared to be a customized Honda CRF250R. Its entire body was white/silver, with a ruby like accessory in the front of it. She knew only one who has this kind of bike.

The boy got off from his bike and removed his helm, reveling his appearance. The boy was a tall and slim young man with an unkempt, brown hair that is jutting in all directions, and has light green eyes. This boy was the one Mio and Maria deceived, their stepbrother, Basara Toujou.

"Basara…" Mio wishpered in disbelief. Here, was the boy they lied to and assaulted, recuing them from the Phantom. The Ghouls, who were pinning Maria down was now at their masters side. The Phantom, was struggling to stand was clutching the arm where Basara shot, smoke was steadily emitting from it. "Silver Bullets… are you the wizard!" The Phantom gasp in shock.

"Basara-san is a wizard?" Maria voiced out while limping towards Mio. "N-No! You shouldn't be in Japan right now. How could the Intel be wrong?" Basara only narrowed his eyes at the Phantom. "I don't know what kind of Intel you have Phantom." He then set his right hand in front of him, showing the silver ring in his middle finger. The ring appeared to be mostly silver with a black hand that was identical on the sword. He then brought in down to his belt that also had the same black hand called the Hand Author. Then a voice was heard.

 _ **Driver On, Please!**_

The Black Hand on the belt flashes along with a magic circle almost similar to Mio's. A flash of light appeared on the belt and transformed the belt into a metal one with the Hand Author larger than before and sported two switches on the side of the opposite side of the belts. This belt is called the Wizard Driver. "Hang tight you two. I'll end this quick." Basara said reassuringly to them. He then grabbed a ring from the long silver chain, hanging on his waist. The ring appears to be a large red ruby with some silver parts. This ring is caked the Flame ring. He then placed it on his left hands middle finger and pushed one of the switches on the driver, the switch levers, which caused the Hand Author on the belt to switch from left to right. Then the drive began to sing.

 _ **Shabadubi Tatchi Henshin, Shabadubi Tatchi Henshin, Shabadubi Tatchi Henshin.**_

Basara flicked the silver part on the Flame ring. Now the Flame ring appeared to have a design of a mask. "Henshin!" he said the declaration that all Riders shared. He was about to place his left hand that had the Flame ring was on over the Hand Author until he was consumed a large ball of fire that the Ifrit Phantom released.

"Basra/Basara-san!" both the girls' screamed horror. Witnessing what might had been their last hope. The Phantom only laughed manically at his deed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was it! That was all the mighty wizard had!" He continued to laugh, but ended when he heard the same voice that came from the Wizard Driver.

 _ **Flame, Please! HII HII, HII HII HII!**_

A large, red magic circle appeared and was now going through the flames and apparently making it disappear. With the flame's douse, Basara's form was finally revealed. He now was clad in black bodysuit that concealed his form. The driver and the chain of rings on his side remained unchanged. His chest was now covered in a red gem-like armor that was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon like crest. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside and black on the outside. His wrist and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Lastly his head was concealed by a silver helmet that has a ruby red faceplate decorated like the Flame ring, sporting metal lines making appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the head. This is Basara Toujou rider form, Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Curse you Wizard!" The Phantom yelled and Charged towards Wizard, the Ghouls followed fearlessly.

" _ **Sa, Showtime da!"**_

 **Chapter End**

 **(Flame~)**

 **AN:**

 **Well guys here is a preview of my upcoming crossover of Kamen Rider Wizard and Shinmai Maou No Testament. This is probably going to be the first crossover of Shinmai Maou No Testament. It really saddens me that their where no fic's with this particular series.**

 **So hoped you enjoyed this PV and leave your thoughts on this at the rebiew's or PM.**

 **This is Berserkerzero7 signing off.**


	2. The Ghost and the Songstress

**I don't own Kamen Rider Series or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. All are owned by their respective creator, publishers and ECT.**

 **(Kaigan)**

 **Road leading to the Concert Hall:**

 **Third Person POV**

" **Hurry Takeru, Hibiki-chan is in pinch!"** The strange floating creature said in an alarmed tone. The creature appears to be a ghost like creature. With a large orb like head with one giant eye and a permanent smile that shows rows of small sharp teeth, he had a weirdly shaped orange body and a long white cape. This creatures name is Yurusen.

"I know!" said the boy who Yurusen was speaking too. The boy has short light brown and was wearing some short of kimono that had sakura flowers image imprinted on the right half while the left half was a plain dark blue along with black jeans. This boy's name is Takeru Tenkuji, also known as Kamen Rider Ghost and he was now driving his custom Honda CRF250L to the Concert hall.

The moment that Yurusen informed him that the concert hall was being attacked by the Noise. Takeru's mind went blank and without realizing he was already on his bike and was now rushing towards his friend.

" _Why! Why didn't I go with her!"_ He angrily yelled at himself, for not going to the concert with her childhood friend. _"I shouldn't have taken that case!"_ he continued to beat himself up while remembering Hibiki asking him to go with her.

 **(Flash Back)**

" _Hey Takeru-chan, I won tickets to Zwei Wing concert!" Takeru's childhood friend told him in an exited manner. She has short cream colored hair fastened with two red clips on each side. She has dark orange eyes and was wearing a school uniform. This girls name is Hibiki Tachibana._

" _Really! That's great Hibiki!" he said while giving her a bright smile. "So are you going with Miku?" he asked and Hibiki eyes looked towards her right side along with a sheepish smile. "Miku-chan was busy helping her grandma. So I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me. Like a date…" she said while leaving the last part as quit as possible. "Ah, sorry Hibiki, I'm busy with one of the cases we got yesterday." He told her and Hibiki in response became depress which confused him._

" _Hibiki are you alright?" Takeru continued but Hibiki shook her head. "No, no it's fine. I'll just go by myself. I'll tell you all about it after the concert okay! Bye Takeru-chan, good luck with your investigation!"She then ran off, not giving Takeru to say another word, but he was able to hear her say something in a low tone. "Takeru no baka…"_

 **(Flash Back End)**

Takeru greeted his teeth in frustration and worry and on his mind. He was only blaming himself for not going with his friend. _"Hibiki, Hibiki! I'm coming!"_ Takeru yelled to himself and kept driving, ignoring the mass of people that escaped from the concerts arena, avoiding them and finally he has reached the concert arena.

"Were here…" He said in while getting off his bike of his bike. **"Let's hurry Takeru! Henshin, now!"** Yurusen barked his order while Takeru gave a node of acknowledgment. He then placed his hand over the front of his waist and slides it across. An orange mist like energy appeared and formed itself in to what appears to be a large belt buckle.

The entire front of the belt buckle looked like it was made from some short of transparent material, with a large eye shape design in the middle. On the side of the belt is a large orange lever and the belt is safely strap with an orange belt. This device is called the Ghost Driver.

Takeru then brought out one of his ghost eyecone, a white orb shaped object that was incased in black rectangular case and on its side was a black button. Lastly on its center was see-through lens. This particular eyecone is called Ore Damashii.

He then pressed the button of the eyecone and in the see-through lenses came a large G symbol. Takeru opened the belt buckle of the Ghost Driver and inserted the Ore Damashii eyecone in it and closed it again. He then pulled the lever and the driver began to sing.

" **Eye, Batchirimina~, Batchirimina~, Batchirimina~"**

While the driver sang a phantom like creature came out from the driver. The creature looked like a black hood with orange lines on its ends and glowing orange eyes. It started to revolve around Takeru in a dancing manner while pumping booth its hands upwards rhythmically and Takeru pushed the lever back and shouted the rider's signature word. "Henshin!"

" **KAIGAN!"**

Neon orange light appeared and started to glow brightly while black armor started to materialize and covered Takeru's entire body.

" **Ore! Let's go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! Go-Go-Go-Go!"**

The hood base phantom went to face Takeru's back and enveloped him. They both merge and finished their transformation. Takeru was now wearing the phantom, a hoodie like the phantom looked like. My face plate was completely orange, save for black compound eyes along with a single horn on the center of his forehead. Takeru was no his alter ego, Kamen Rider Ghost.

"I'll never get use to this." Takeru said, still amazed at his power. He was brought out of his stupor when Yurusen floated in front of him. **"Stop wasting time and hurry!"** the small ghost chided. Takeru gave a node and started to run in to the arena, while turning invisible to avoid the panicking mass of people.

 **(Kaigan)**

 **Concert Hall-Main Stage:**

 **Third Person POV**

The main stage of the concert hall was in complete ruin, parts of the arena were destroyed. All around, chunks of ruble from the concrete walls and the concrete rows of seats were scattered. No human life could be seen, except for three.

The three people were female. One looked to be in the age of seventeen. She was tall girl with fluffy long red that fell down to her waist and red eyes. This girls name is Kanade Amou. She was currently wearing some short of armor that was quit revealing. It was mostly orange and black skin tight latex, leaving her abdomen exposed. White greaves covered her lower arm, her legs were covered in black armor and on her head were two large horns like ornaments. Lastly she was holding a large spear. This girls name is Kanade Amou.

The second girl appeared to be the same age as Kanade. She has dark blue eyes, long blue hair that reached her back, a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that was longer than the rest, which falls to just above her waist and was cut straight. Her armor has the same design as Kanade. The difference was it was a bit more modest compared to her. Majority of its color scheme was blue and black and sported identical greaves and leg armor. Lastly she was holding a futuristic looking katana. Her name is Tsubasa Kazanari.

The last girl was Hibiki and she was wearing her casual clothing. She was unconscious and was being held by Kanade with a large wound on her chest that was caused from a fragment of Kanade's armor shot to her when Kanade was attacked by the Noise and a chunk of her armor was destroyed.

The last occupants of the area were not human. They were creatures known as the Noise. Creatures from another dimension that could turn anything they touch to carbon. They came in various shapes, color, and size. Some crawled in fours while some stood erect. Their very appearance looked like they were made from energy.

There were hundreds upon hundreds of them and were surrounding the three survivors. Tsubasa was still desperately killing all the Noise and reach her friend while Kanade was still holding Hibiki, desperately begging her to not die.

"Heh… I guess there's no choice then…" Kanade said while gently laying Hibiki's unconscious body on the ground. Kanade stood in front at the large army of Noise with a determined and fearless expression.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa called out to her best friend while still cutting down all the Noise that got in her way. _"I just wanted to clear my mind and body and sing to my heart's content. I had a big audience today. So I won't hold back I'll give them a special song in my finest voice."_ She said quietly while raising her spear and tears fell from her eyes and she started to sing.

Tsubasa's eyes widened recognizing the song her friend was singing. It was the Zesshou, a symphogears most powerful attack, a double edge sword that could potentially cripple the user or even worse, death.

"Kanade, no! Please don't sing that song!" Tsubasa was desperately begging her friend not to do the Zesshou, but Kanade didn't listen, she just continued to sing while Kanade herself started to glow with energy.

Kanade was almost at the end of the Zesshou. Tsubasa was still pleading at her friend to stop. _"Kanade please don't! Don't throw your life away"_ she said and started to pray that someone would come and save them. _"Please someone, anyone, save us!"_

Then they heard something, something akin a proclamation. But they knew that they would forever remember what they heard.

" **Dai Kaigan: Ore! Omega Drive!"**

The three saw a figure, covered in orange energy and was falling directly at the mass of Noise. A Massive explosion came next and created a large craters and massive fires and the Noises were completely obliterated. The explosion had created a large boom, that it disrupted Kanade to finish her song and was now skidding back and hitting the wall. Her armor shattered and she fell to the ground, unconscious right next to Hibiki, while Tsubasa crossed her arms in the attempt to shield herself.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa yelled out, recovering her bearing and run towards her unconscious friend. She knelt down and checked her if she was alright. Kanade was breathing softly. She sighed in relief and looked over where the figure landed.

The fire was stilling raging, but could she a human figure was slowly becoming more visible. The figure emerged and Ghost came out without a scratch. When he saw the three he ran towards them.

Tsubasa eyes widened when she saw Ghost. She had recognized Ghost's form, his armor and belt. It was similar with the same individual that saved her and Kanade years ago, being with red and silver armor and large yellow vampire kike eyes, the urban legends. "Kamen rider…"

Ghost arrived with the three. "Are you guys alright?" he asked, but Tsubasa couldn't say a word. Ghost's sights turned to Hibiki and he gave a gasp of shock. "Oh no… Hibiki!" he rushed towards her and held her in his arms. "Hibiki!" he said franticly, but relaxed a bit when he saw that she was breathing. "She's still breathing, thank god…"

He then turned his attention to the other pair. "She's injured to. We better get them to the ambulance outside." Ghost suggested and Tsubasa could only nodded dumbly.

Ghost was about to stand up while carrying Hibiki in a princess style carry, but stopped when he heard Tsubasa voice. "Who are you?" Ghost looked over to her. "My name is Takeru Tenkuji, Kamen Rider Ghost.'

 **(Kaigan)**

 **Hey guys this is berserkerzero7 bringing you another preview of my future crossover. This time it's a Symphogear and KR Ghost story.**

 **I do hope you guys enjoined the read and unlike most of the Kamen rider and Symphogear crossover, I had used a cannon rider contrast with using an OC. Also this fic is a shared universe with the other riders in my rider verse. To know which anime the other riders are crossover with, check out my profile.**

 **Also this fic is still in the planning stage. I will still w8 for Ghost to be a bit further in its episodes, but this will be the general flow of the plot.**

 **So I do hope you enjoyed this.**

 **This is berserkerzero7 signing off.**


	3. Kamen Rider Decade The world of begining

**I don't own Kamen Rider Series or CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon. All are owned by their respective creator, publishers and ECT.**

 **(Kamen Ride)**

 _ **I finally found you, the reason for my journey. Through every hardship I faced… world after world, I finally found you. That's why… I will protect you… Ange.**_

 _ **Even if I have to destroy everything…**_

 **Narutaki:** _ **This might really be your final stop Decade…**_

 **(Kamen Ride)**

 **Unknown Island:**

 **Third person POV:**

Tusk was analyzing his surroundings. He confused on why he was hear. Earlier on he was sitting alone in Hikari studio while Eijiro and Natsumi were out. His vision started to blur and finally found himself on this Island.

" _I'm I in another world?"_ He thought, still confused. " _This is not usually how I arrive in the worlds?_ "

To make sure he looked at his current clothing and as expected it was not his usual attire. He found himself wearing military garb. He roused his eyebrow while getting the inkling feeling he recognized this. " _This cloths… why do I feel like I should know this?_ "

His eyes shot up with his realization. "It… it can't be!?" He yelled out and started to run towards a place that would prove his suspicions.

It was few minutes and Tusk had arrived at his destination. He stared in shock when he found a large cave full of equipment and bare necessities a person needs.

"It's not possible… I'm finally back…" He breathes out. Still not believing he has returned to his original world. He then slowly walked in, taking in the sight of his home. "It's still the same. I wonder if it's still here."

He went to a desk in the edge of the room and pulled one of the drawers open. There inside he was an old photo of his younger self along with two other people, a man and a woman. "Mom, Dad…" he said with a sad smile while looking at the photo with longing. "I've, been in a long journey you know. I met a lot of friends, a lot of enemies you wouldn't believe ever existed, Shocker, Grongi, Mirror monsters, Undead, Imagine's, Worms and lots more. I become strong, I became a Kamen Rider."

Tusk started to cry and his tears fell on the photo of his family. "I never thought I would come back… Mom, Dad, I'll end Embryo and make Libertus a reality with everyone. So rest in peace okay." He finished, his tears never stopped.

"The hell, why I'm I getting emotional of a sudden." He said while rubbing the tears away. He then stood up and thought what his next course of action should be. "Should I contact Alektra? Pretty sure she thinks I'm dead after not contacting for years. I can just imagine her face when that happens." He chuckled at the thought. "Now we're did I put that communicator?"

He started to rummage the place, trying to find his communicator, but stopped when he heard some short of crashing sound. "What the hell?" he screamed in surprise and instinctively brought out the Decadriver. Running towards the source of the crash, he expected to see a Kaijin or in this world a DRAGON. But to his surprise he saw something he would never expected to see. "Villkiss…"

It was indeed the Ragna-mail he was tasked to protect, the Villkiss. He wasn't sure how to feel seeing the most important asset for Libertus to succeed, so he shook his head and decided to think about it some other time.

"I better get the pilot out. She must be injured from the crash." Running towards the mech and 'gently' pried open the hatch and what he saw took his breath away. The girl was absolutely beautiful. He would admit he has never seen such a beauty, even amongst the world's he travelled.

She had short blond hair, a figure that many women would envy and men would lust for. She was wearing what appears to be a skin tight suit that covered barely anything. Sadly she was knocked out, so he didn't see her eyes. "Beautiful… and big…" he said with his gaze slowly falling towards her chest. "Way bigger than Natsumi."

In another dimension Natsumi suddenly had the urge to kill Tusk. "I don't know why, but I suddenly want to beat that idiot up." She said while unconsciously putting one of her hands over her chest. "Why do I get the feeling it's about my chest?"

Back with Tusk he started to shiver all of a sudden. "Why do I feel my death is near?!" Shaking it off, he was about to take the girl out of Villkiss, but stopped when he heard something.

He turned to the source and saw a slightly injured DRAGON coming out of the water. It roared when he saw Tusk and Villkiss, but to the DRAGON'S shock he didn't even flinch.

After everything Tusked had faced as a rider. A DRAGON was almost nothing. You haven't seen fear until you faced the Great Leader of Shocker, especially in his true form.

"Sigh… wait her, I'll deal with this." He said while looking at the unconscious girl and jumped of the mech unit. "I just got here and already I have a battle. Well that's a life of a rider, ever in constant battle."

Sighing he pulled out the Decadriver and placed it on his waist. A metallic belt formed securing it in place. He then brought out the Ride Booker and getting the Decade rider card from it.

"Henshin!" he then pulled each end of the driver and sliding the rider card in the slot on the driver and pushing the sides of the driver back in place.

 **Kamen Ride: Decade!**

The belt announced and in front of Tusk blurry images of the many symbols of the previous Riders before him appeared then formed to armored humanoid and merged towards him. The armor formed in to a more solid state. Then multiple rectangular objects manifested and slammed to the armored helm, finalizing his transformation to Kamen Rider Decade.

The DRAGON was taken aback at his transformation, clearly shocked and confusion can be seen. "Now…" Decade said while dusting off his hand. He then raised one hand and gave a taunting gesture to the DRAGON. "Let's go salamander-chan."

For some reason the DRAGON grew furies and growled when Decade mentioned salamander. Not caring, Decade charged towards it, the DRAGON did the same and both started their clash.

The DRAGON shot its head straight to Decade, but he had easily dodged. He then sent an uppercut with the strength that would be measures in tons had caused the dragon to reel back from the force.

Disoriented, Decade delivered a side kick the DRAGON on its abdomen and forced it to land on its side. "Easy." He said smugly.

The DRAGON gave a sickly screech and opened its mouth. What came out was a large fire ball heading straight to Decade. "Shit!" He cursed, not expecting the attack. Unable to dodge he took the fire ball head on and was sent flying back, hitting the Villkiss.

Decade groaned while rubbing his head. "That's what you get for underestimating your enemy shit head." He said to himself. Taking advantage of his mistake, the DRAGON got up and charged towards him. Decade cursed while bringing out another card from the Ride Booker.

Doing the same process he did on the driver he placed the card on its slot.

 **Attack Ride: Illusion!**

His body started to fade until he was completely gone. The DRAGON stopped its assault, clearly confused at what had happened. "Over here!" the DRAGON turned its head back and in its manner, it gawked seeing Decade a few feet away, casually waving in a laid back manner.

"Now let's take it up a notch." Once more Decade took out an Attack card and inserted it to the driver.

 **Attack Ride: Blast!**

Decade now held the Ride Booker that had transformed to its gun mode and started to shoot multiple shots to the DRAGON. Each shot caused large explosions and the DRAGON could do nothing from his relentless assault. Ending his attack the DRAGON slumped down; its body was bloody and beaten.

"I'll end this now." He said with a bit of remorse. Not like looking at the DRAGONS state. Bringing one more card from the Ride Booker, he inserted it to the driver.

 **Final Attack Ride: D-D-Decade!**

In front of him, multiple large holographic images of the Final Attack card appeared in rows. Jumping a few feet up, he extended his right leg forward and was rapidly descending towards the beaten DRAGON.

Reaching it a large explosion accrued, engulfing the two. Decade appeared from the fiery explosion and landed safely. He sighed and turned to were the DRAGON once was. Shaking his head he walked back at the unconscious girl and lifted her out of the mech and carried her in a princess like style.

"Wow your really light." He said and the girl groaned and shifted a little. Decade laughed a bit. "She really is cute." He then started to walk back to the cave to take care of her.

" _I better contact Alektra and the others to know who she is."_ He quietly thought, thinking on what his next agenda should be. He still wasn't sure why the world brought him her, but if he could guess, it wasn't just for Embryo. Perhaps it was about an enemy of the Riders that came to this world. He really didn't know. All he could do is to see and play his part in this world story.

Unknown to Decade, the master of this world, Embryo was watching him from a far. "So you have finally returned to this world destroyer." He said while watching him return to his shelter. A smile had appeared on him. "But I shall end your journey here… for the glory of Shocker!" He then disappeared while chuckling evilly

 **Preview End**

 **(Kamen Ride)**

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys this is berserkerzero7, bringing you another preview.**

 **Well I kind of made this since I'm having a writer's block with my other main stories. This was actually been stuck in the back burner ever since Cross Ange anime ended. So I thought I'll make the preview now.**

 **As you are confused on a lot of things I'll leave it hanging for now. All questions will be answered when I make this in to its full fic.**

 **I just made this so I could see you opinions and ideas for this crossover.**

 **Now on to the harem part, yes this would be a harem fic like my others. But I plan to make it a small one, maybe three to five girls. I already decided on three, Ange, Hilda and Salako. So if you guys have any suggestion on the remaining, I'm open.**

 **SO that's it I guess. Berserkerzero7 signing off.**


End file.
